


Cyn's Journal

by Nenka



Category: Forgotten Realms, Shards of the Sun
Genre: Cyn and her family, but only a few ones, random things about her and her life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenka/pseuds/Nenka
Summary: Some of her notes from journal.





	

14 Kythorn 1347  
Zaskoczyła nas śnieżyca. Na początku myślałam że to najzwyklejsza pogoda, ale mama kazała mi się schować do wozu. Ona zawsze tak robiła, kiedy wyczuwała coś niepokojącego. Alarmowała tym samym wszystkich. Mówiła, że to pewnego rodzaju znak, że mamy być czujni. Tuż za mną schowali się Irzana i Adqen. Nie wiedziałam czemu tak nam kazano, ale Bifiel, którą przypadkiem wtedy obudziliśmy, powiedziała że pewnie wioska przed nami nie wyglądała zbyt przyjaźnie. Adqen nadal nie rozumiał, że naszym obowiązkiem było odwiedzić każde miejsce jakie tylko zdołamy. Ale przynajmniej wiedział, że potrzebne były nam nowe koce dla chorej Bifiel i kilka ziół.  
Nie była to przyjemna wizyta. Można się jednak i do takich przyzwyczaić. Wpaść, przenocować noc i pojechać dalej będąc ubogim o kilka listki. W tej wiosce jednak było coś niepokojącego. Jakby wisiało nad nami i poganiało do szybszego odejścia. Ylladove wspominała coś o magii kiedy zakładaliśmy obóz. Nie podoba mi się taka magia. Ado jednak zawsze był i do takich wiosek miło nastawiony. Mówił, że to ich sprawa co robią i nie możemy wtrącać się do tego. Chyba że będzie to przeciwko nam. Zazdroszczę mu, bo ja nigdy tak chyba nie będę umiała. Może to właśnie dlatego wszyscy się go słuchamy? Nie chcę chyba o to pytać.

24 Kythorn, 1347  
Po porannej walce z olbrzymami niewiele sił w nas zostało. Wóz był do naprawy i jeden z koni się spłoszył, ale na szczęście nikt z nas nie ucierpiał. Jakimś cudem informacje które cichcem usłyszał Horgeon były prawdą. Między górami znaleźliśmy coś co mieszkańcy wioski nazywali meczetem. Pierwszy raz spotkałam takie osoby. Ubrani w szaty, boso chodzili po kamieniach i te ich dziwne bronie. Poza tym zaskakiwał mnie ogólnie panujący tam spokój. Walben, chcąc wszystkim pokazać, że też jak oni potrafi chodzić boso, skończył z rozciętą stopą. Głupek.  
Wyglądało na to, że będziemy musieli zatrzymać się u nich na dłużej. Przynajmniej wydają się mili.

29 Tersak, 1348  
Tata mówi że mieliśmy szczęście dostać się na statek tak szybko, ja mówię, że to raczej polityka statku, aby móc zarobić jak najwięcej. Aż dziw, że statek utrzymał tak wiele osób i dalej płynie! "Zwinna Sroka". Śmieszna nazwa, nie pasująca do białego, miejscami jednak brązowego (bo farba odprysła) statku. Gdy się podzieliłam tą myślą z Traian, powiedział że "Licha Krowa" byłaby o wiele lepsza, bo zapłaciliśmy za rejs spore pieniądze. Podobno kapitan to usłyszał. Jak tak o tym teraz myślę to przestaje mnie dziwić czemu przy mojej kolejnej wizycie przy burcie powiedział, żebym uważała bo statek "wierzga". Nie jest mi jednak chwilowo do śmiechu. Pod wieczór dostałam od Alusys napar usypiający, abym nie musiała budzić się w nocy kolejnymi mdłościami. I myślę że powoli zaczyna działać. Jeszcze kilka dni na statku i potem już lepiej. Że też nie da się przejść przez rzekę innym sposobem.

6 Eleasis 1350  
Tym razem była moja kolej na towarzyszenie przy polowaniu. Poranek nadal pachniał deszczem i nie było widać słońca. Davian zawsze wiedział co dokładnie robić, ja, jak reszta, podążałam i tylko się uczyłam. Ale nawet to było ciekawe, bo co miejsce to coś nowego potrafił pokazać. Zawsze zaczynał jednak od bazowych rzeczy, jak nasłuchiwanie. I tym razem kazał mi na początku nasłuchiwać. W lesie było coś, co nie poruszało się jak zwierzęta. Szło w stronę obozu ciężko i wolno, i słychać było szurnięcia po ziemi. Jakby butami. Davian był chyba zadowolony z moich umiejętności. Do jego jeszcze mi jednak daleko. Idąc w stronę źródła odgłosów zobaczyłam, że był to człowiek. Davian powiedział że to "kolejny fanatyk drzewa”. „Próbował dostać się do obozu, aby zgarnąć jak najwięcej liści i, że znając Ado dostanie, ale mniej niż chciał, i będzie dalej szedł za nami”. Zanim jednak wyszedł z lasu Davian wbił mu już strzałę w gardło.  
Obiecałam że nie powiem o tym nikomu.

16 Ches 1351  
Nasz orszak był bogatszy o psa przez tylko pół dnia. Zaledwie wczoraj co chłopaki ze mną zwinęli psiaka i przynieśliśmy go do grupy niezauważenie, już dziś moja mama dawała nam porządny wykład na temat posiadania zwierząt w naszym stylu życia. Nie krzyczała, i to jak zawsze nas przerażało. Kiedy mama mówi do nas spokojnym, cichym głosem, jednocześnie brzmi jakby całkowicie rozumiała nasze intencje, wtedy możemy zawsze spodziewać się najgorszego. O tej całej sytuacji dowiedział się Walkul. Trochę szkoda mi Traiana, bo jego tata za bardzo trzyma go przy sobie, a po tej sytuacji myślę, że przez jakiś czas będzie miał tylko pozwolenie na lekcje z lutnią. Walbenowi mniej się dostało. Jako że najstarszy z nas dostał po głowie kilka razy od Ado, a potem musiał jechać cały dzień obok niego i słuchać wykładu o wiele dłuższego niż ten jaki dostaliśmy od mamy. Ja, będąc dalej chora, i nie stosując się do zaleceń mamy skończyłam znowu w wozie. Dopiero pod wieczór wparowała Irzana z nowym dla mnie ubraniem i pościelą dla nas.  
Podobno pies, pozostawił po sobie masę pcheł, które aktualnie skakały po wszystkich. Przynajmniej ten prezent urodzinowy zapadnie mi dłużej w pamięci, mam nadzieję że mniej jednak na skórze.

8 Tersakh 1365  
Pustynia nie jest dobrym miejscem na spacery, ale żeby spotkać tam mieszkającego człowieka graniczy z cudem. A jednak. Chodząc tylko pograniczem, gdzie ziemia jest sucha i pękata w obawie że wozy mógłby ugrząźć w piasku, mieliśmy w planach dostać się do pewnej niziny którą Beltiln usłyszał, zdobywając informacje do swoich map, ale nie przypuszczał nikt jak problematyczne będzie podróżowanie przy parnej piaskach. Myślałam że to żart gdy wrócił Davian z patrolu, mówiąc że spotkał obłąkanego pustelnika. Gdy za drugim razem wracał już z mężczyzną, każdy już mu uwierzył.  
Był spokojny. Zadziwiająco spokojny, jakby to był jeden z jego wielu spacerów po tym terenie. Przedstawił się jako Mauro Shiavi, uśmiechnął i zagadał jak do normalnego przechodnia. Strój miał jak z króla zdjęty. Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś tak ubranego więc musiałam się dopytać reszty. Tata był podobnego zdania. Długo jednak rozmawiali z mamą, kiedy to Ado stał dalej z pustelnikiem. Szybko jednak Ado wrócił do grupy. Gość nasz również. Podobno potrzebuje on pomocy aby dostać się w jedno miejsce, ale sam nie wie gdzie jest dokładnie, wie tylko w którą stronę musi się udać. I Ado, jak zawsze, na to się zgodził.  
Czemu mnie to nie dziwi.

30 Flamerule 1365  
To był kolejny raz, kiedy przyłapałam Mauro na patrzenie się w dal bez zwracania uwagi co się dookoła niego dzieje. Jeszcze trochę a naprawdę miałby te swoje czarne włosy całkowicie przysłonięte kwiatami. Po tylu tygodniach podróżowania razem pomyślałam że może wreszcie zapytam go, skąd wie w którą stronę musi iść. Minęliśmy już dwie wioski i nikt nie słyszał o czymś takim jak Góra Shoilan. Ani ja nie znalazłam informacji w mojej książce, ani Beltin nie przypomina sobie tej nazwy. Ciągle jednak mam wrażenie, że ta góra istnieje. Co dziwniejsze, nikt nie rozpoznawał Mauro, pomimo że upierał ten upierał się być królem. Wszystkie informacje, które mówił o państwie ludzie potwierdzali, ale nadal on sam został zapomniany. Ado zawsze powtarzał, że dla nas nigdy wieści na temat kto aktualnie włada krajem nie były przydatne. I tak nigdy do większych miast nie zaglądaliśmy. Ale żeby nikt inny go nie pamiętał? Mama mówi, że “nasz król” nie kłamie. Jeśli ona jest tego pewna, to musi tak być. Myślę, że każdy z nas widzi, że coś jest nie tak. Podczas rozkładania obozu zapytałam wreszcie Mauro. Jak zawsze się zaśmiał, zmieniając temat i mówiąc, że coraz to lepszym „skradaczem” się staję i że jeszcze trochę, a będą mnie wynajmować, abym po cichu eliminowała królów. Powiedziałam że jest głupi jeśli myśli, że istnieje jakiekolwiek bogactwo, które przekupi mnie abym pozbawiła go życia. Odparł, że czasami nie ma innego wyjścia. Chyba widział jak spochmurniałam, bo znowu nazwał mnie „słonko”. Już nie mam sił na jego nietrafne przezwiska, ale tym razem mu to odpuściłam.  
Opowiedział mi o dziwnej rzeczy. O tym, że wie dokąd iść, bo nie widzi on możliwości powrotu, że jest pewna czarna jak smoła zasłona blokująca mu widok w jednym kierunku. Dzięki niej wie, że to właśnie z tamtej strony przyszedł i w która stronę ma iść. Trochę nadal tego nie rozumiem. Widziałam już, jak czasami próbował złapać coś w powietrzu, jak wychodził na chwilę z obozu i wracał pełen głębokich zadrapań i poszarpań na całym ciele, jakby spotkał się z niedźwiedziem, albo trzema. Wiem, bo łatałam kilkakrotnie jego szaty! Jednak myśl, że jest koło nas jest jakaś zasłona, która ciągnie się od góry do dołu po całej długości przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Zastanawia mnie tylko, ile razy Mauro widział, jak ktoś z nas przechodzi przez tą zasłonę? Ciekawe co wtedy czuł.

 

11 Mirtul 1366  
Rano Mauro już z nami nie było. Trochę smutniej wygląda bez niego nasz orszak i myślę, że ponurze będą nasze wieczorne jedzenie przy ognisku. Widzę, że wszyscy mniej lub więcej pogodzili się z jego odejściem, ale ja nie potrafię. Patrząc teraz na nasze drzewo mam wrażenie, że i ono jest smutne. Nie wiem co wczoraj miał Mauro na myśli. „Drzewo ma za płytko korzenie i że jego upadek to tylko kwestia czasu”. To co mówił, zawsze miałam wrażenie że połowa z tego mogła być prawdą. Teraz jednak myślę że długo poczekam aż będę mogła spytać go o co mu chodziło. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czemu tak mu zależało na powiedzeniu, że bym „nie zmieniała się pomimo wszystkiego co mnie spotka”? Patrząc na mapy widzę, że kierujemy się w nowe dla mnie lodowe ostępy. Trochę się o niego zaczynam już martwić. Nie wiem nawet, czy poszedł dalej sam, w tą samą stronę co zawsze, czy zajrzał w czarną otchłań, o której kiedyś mi wspomniał. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stanie.

13 Uktar 1371  
(Kartka ma na sobie miejscowe rozmycia atramentu, jakby ktoś ścierał niezdarnie coś mokrego)  
Mama miała rację. Czemu nikt jej nie słuchał? Tyle razy to się sprawdziło, za każdym razem oznaczało coś złego. Już wtedy jak kazała mi schować się do wozu. Pamiętam, że Maru obudził się jak zwykle dręczony wieczornym głodem, a że nie było w pobliżu Ylladove, to musiałam wyjść i zagotować trochę mleka. Zauważyła mnie znowu. Wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej przerażoną niż ją widziałam chwilę temu. Stała przede mną, mówiła, a ja czułam jak jej ręce na mych ramionach drżały. Zabrzmiał krzyk, nie pamiętam nawet kogo, a potem świst koło mego ucha. Mama przede mną lekko się zachwiała i mocno pchnęła mnie w stronę wozu, po czym sama pobiegła w drugą stronę. Nie pamiętam już nawet czy coś do mnie mówiła, ale miała strzałę wbitą w przedramię. A może to były plecy?  
Było głośno, o wiele za głośniej niż zazwyczaj podczas ataku bandytów. Wszyscy kierowali się w tą samą stronę. Też chciałam ale złapała mnie Irzana i wróciłyśmy do wozu. Maru nadal płakał. Pamiętam, że próbowałyśmy napoić go zimnym mlekiem, aby chociaż nie ryczał mając coś w buzi. Potem już było gorzej. Nie wiem skąd ale znalazłam broń. Pewnie jest spod posłania Fhanys. Gdy wybiegłam, podążyła za mną Irzana niosąc Maru. Było dużo osób, krzyków, rżenia koni na tyle że nie mogłam nikogo z naszych dostrzec. Myślałam że to bandyci na początku, ale byli za dobrze ubrani. W ciężkie zbroje, z nałożoną na to czerwoną szatą. Pamiętam, że zmierzaliśmy do drzewa, że Irzane złapał ktoś za włosy, ale puścił, jak tylko rzuciłam w niego sztyletem, nie wiem nawet czy naprawdę dostał. Myślałam że pod drzewem nic nam się nie stanie. Biegłam trzymając Irzanę za rękę, nie oglądając się, aż do chwili gdy pociągnęła mnie w dół. To było tuż pod drzewem, więc myślałam, że się zmęczyła, ale gdy się obejrzałam ona leżała na boku, a Maru już nie płakał. Miał bełt wystający z kocyka.  
Pamiętam krzyki, ktoś siedział na czubku Drzewa i myślałam, że to Adqen, ale nie reagował jak wołałam. Może się bał? Pewnie się bał. Próbowałam wejść sama, ale ktoś złapał mnie i ciągnął w dół. Gałąź pękła i spadłam na tą osobę. Słyszałam krzyki taty z drugiej strony Drzewa i szarpnięcie za ubranie gdy wyplątałam się z uścisku mężczyzny. Mama wciągnęła mnie na konia i siedziałam przed nią. Kierowała się do przodu, jak najdalej od drzewa, w stronę najbliższego lasu. Widziałam tatę i Ado, jak trzymali pochodnie tuż pod drzewem. Krzyczałam, że na górze jest Adqen, ale nie słyszeli. Mama słyszała, powiedziała, że już za późno. Potem koń upadł razem z nami. Usłyszałam trzask, ale nie wiem skąd dokładnie. Próbowałam obudzić mamę, ale się nie ruszała. Nie oddychała. Zabrałam torby z konia. Biedak rżał, ale nie mógł wstać, a ja bałam się przy nim zostać.  
Jest zimno, cicho. Jakby nic się nigdy nie stało. Boję się nawet ruszyć spod drzewa. Nie zasnę, nie wiem nawet czy wrócę potem do obozu.  
Nie wiem co mam robić.


End file.
